It Was Fate
by llamacakes
Summary: Dan felt like he was the only one who knew what "love" really was, he sees perfect couples and wonders if there is anyone out there like that for him. Phil is fed up of being treated like a third wheel by his friends Chris and PJ, all he wanted was for someone to love him for who he was. It's like they're destined to meet each other, Will they? and what'll happen if they do?Phan AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I thought I would write a phanfiction :3 I really hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer - This is an AU, so it's not aimed to be too realistic. I do not own any of the people in this story :-)**

* * *

Dan sighed heavily as he gently pulled his fingerprint-covered laptop on top of him so it was positioned in a place that was comfortable enough for him, yet in a way that he could still get his full attention on the screen in front of him.

He leaned back on the bed, taking his laptop down with him, his eyes fully focused on the screen in front of him.

He quickly scrolled through his Facebook newsfeed, nothing that interesting just numerous posts from people he knew.

He sighed deeply as he looked at many of his friends statuses, they were ridiculous

The amount of changing relationship statuses was unbelievable, couldn't anyone maintain a decent relationship for longer than a week!

He quickly muttered something to himself as he gradually opened a new tab to browse through his emails.

Once again, nothing too interesting just a load of crap from his "friends".

He used the term "friends" loosely; nobody really cared about what Dan thought they were all too busy with their relationships, which usually consists of: Being together for a week, sleeping together and then breaking up as soon as possible, just to get started on the ridiculous cycle again.

It wasn't like Dan had anything against relationships; in fact it was the complete opposite!

He just didn't want to be like all of the others, he had already made the mistake of losing his virginity to some blonde-haired Barbie doll lookalike, the type which hardly wears any clothes, cakes herself in makeup and has slept with a different guy every day.

It wasn't what love was about, what everyone else thought it was. Dan felt like he was the only one who properly knew what a "relationship" meant, which was ridiculous as he had never even properly been in one!

Well, Dan hated to talk about that experience and it was something he regretted severely, he knew that he couldn't change the past, but if he was ever going to do _that _again he would do it with someone he loves and trusts, unlike everybody else.

Dan took a deep breath; he took a minute to calm himself down before typing in the URL to his favourite website.

YouTube.

Dan was obsessed, he spent practically all of his time watching his favourite YouTubers vlog and watching other various funny videos,

One day Dan wished he could be a famous YouTuber, but he knew that it was just an absurd dream of his.

The people he watched were so much different from the people he knew in real life, they were exactly like him.

Dan browsed through a fair amount of videos before a more serious looking one caught his eye, with the title of "true love" Dan cringed a little at the name before hesitantly clicking on the thumbnail obviously intrigued as to what the video was about.

The screen loaded pretty quickly, but for Dan it felt like an eternity.

He anxiously fidgeted as he waited for the video to load up, still wondering why he was getting so worked up about a video.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about ten seconds the video finally loaded up.

The first thing he saw was two guys around his age sitting side by side with huge grins spread across their faces,

Dan recognised their faces from a couple of YouTube videos he had seen before, and remembered their names as "Chris and PJ".

They both came across as slightly… odd, but in a good way.

The one on the right had a sarcastic nature about him, while his companion seemed a bit more relaxed, but still far from sane.

Dan couldn't deny that they were the most adorable couple he'd seen before.

The ways that they cared about each other, and didn't let anyone else get between them

It was the sort of relationship that Dan had never seen any of his real-life friends accomplished, but what about Dan?

Dan longed for a relationship like theirs, but not with either of them.

They knew what love was, and if they did then maybe there were other people too.

* * *

**So how was that for a first chapter? My first chapters always tend to be pretty short so I'm hoping to make future chapters longer! ^_^ I would love it if you followed, favourited or reviewed :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is super cheesy I think but the whole story is so I guess it'll fit in okay, thanks for reading guys :-)**

* * *

"Hey Phil! Want to film that video now?"

A booming voice came from across the bedroom, belonging to one of Phil's best friend's Chris.

"Sure!" Phil called out to his friend; he had invited Chris and PJ round so they could film a new video with him, not that it would be that fun for Phil, ever since Chris and PJ started dating all the fans cared about was their relationship

Tt always used to be the three of them "best friends forever", but now they were treating Phil like a third-wheel,

Putting their relationship ahead of their friendship.

At the start Phil was happy for them, and of course he still is now, but when they told him they promised that _this_ would never happen! But it just didn't feel the same…

It was probably just jealousy, but what did he have to be jealous about?!

He wasn't attracted to either of them so that possibility had already been ruled out, and when he finds someone he likes then that's when he'll know he is ready!

The most annoying part is now that they are dating, they automatically feel obliged to find someone for him so he won't be "left out" which was rather insulting, like he felt he needed to be with someone so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable around him

Phil positioned himself in front of the camera, Phil had owned that camera for years

But it was the one he got when he first started making Youtube videos, so he had a lot of memories with it.

He looked over at his friends, and patted on the floor hinting at them to sit next to him, which they did… after exchanging a couple more kisses which just made the situation even more awkward.

"So what are we doing the video on then, Phil?" PJ addressed his friend, in a poor attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, well… umm…" Phil started "I was going to make a questions video… but they were all about you two" Phil sighed and turned his head around slightly, trying to avoid the gaze of his friends' eyes, although both of them obviously noticed what was wrong.

"Look Phil, we're obviously going to get questions about _us _for the first couple of months, but it'll blow over I promise!" PJ attempted to comfort his friend even if he knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Oh, it's fine I understand" Phil gradually accepted the fact that they were going to have to find an idea for this video, even if it would make it even more uncomfortable than it already is.

Phil stubbornly read out the questions as he watched his two lovey-dovey friends answer them; they had never made a video together before.

Most of Chris and PJ's fans probably didn't even have a clue who Phil was.

"When did you find out how you felt about each other.?" Phil read out in an expressionless, robot-like voice, eyeing up his friends to see if they noticed that something was wrong.

Chris promptly opened his mouth to answer the question, causing PJ to slowly shake his head at him as he reached to turn the camera off.

"Phil…" PJ began "I can tell you don't want to film this video" Phil steadily nodded his head, still trying his hardest not to make eye-contact with his companion, "We'll help you find someone Phil" Chris jumped with glee at the thought of helping Phil find his one true love, as cheesy as it sounded "That's exactly what I DON'T want you to do" Phil jumped up causing his knees to wobble as he practically yelled in his friends' faces.

"Well if you don't want us to help you then what's wrong!?" PJ just couldn't understand what was going on with his friend right now, he gently pulled him down by his arm stopping him from shaking as he sat back down on the floor.

"I just… I don't want your help, I feel like if I'm going to fall in love with someone it'll happen by itself, like fate you know? I'm so sorry, I'm really happy for you guys but it's just really overwhelming for me!"

Phil practically broke down in front of his friends waiting for them to say something as he peered through his hands to look at their faces.

"We're sorry we made you feel uncomfortable Phil, we thought that helping you find someone was what you wanted" PJ regretfully shook his head "Just out of curiosity, how would you know if you had finally found the one for you, Phil?"

Phil snapped out of his trance as he heard PJ talking "Oh, well… I think I would know from when I first met them… like when you see somebody and you automatically think "_They're the one_"

* * *

**I don't know what I think about this chapter... I think I may be going a little bit too fast and this is possibly the cheesiest story ever, but... I hope you like it :-)**


End file.
